The Eternal Waltz: Locations
Exalia The world of The Eternal Waltz which is a rich planet with a wide range of ecosystems and unique organisms. It features three main continents, a massive ocean, and many islands. Its people care greatly for the planet, which leads to the next problem. Exalia is dying. The noticeable changes arose two years ago with falling crop production and the overall “sickly” looks of planets in many areas. Rivers, streams, as some masses of water began showing evidence of pollution, but the source couldn’t be found. Forest of Memories A crystallized forest filled with special properties. If someone entered the forest, then that person's memories will be randomly displayed on the reflective surfaces closest to them; playing a piece of recording from your life over and over again until it changes. If one's holds strong feelings for a certain memory, that memory will be displayed more frequently. Terrible things happen to people in these forests who let their minds water and let their guard drop. Sorrow Lake A quiet area that is located near the center of the forest. Within Sorrow Lake is a small island, a large lake with a single large crystallized tree in the center, and many other small trees surrounding the area It is suspect that the entire area gains its powers from this single tree. Although the lake has water, it cannot be used for drinking due to its lethal substance. It is said that the water has the ability to crystallize any type of organic creature if drunk. Creature and vicious monsters are rarely seen here, making it the safest place in the Forest of Memories. Cave of Asymbolus A mysterious cave that's dark as night. A place that also houses darkness itself or so they say. This cave can be found near the silent Reactor. Within this dark cave lies only mystery, travelers who once pass by this cave never attempt to venture through. Each time one gets close, a faint voice can be heard echoing in our heads telling us to Cogitatio The main path that leads through the Crystal Forrest, that also has many forks’ some leading to other places, some to dead ends. Silent Reactor An empty and cold Reactor lies within the forest. For unknown reasons, the Reactor has somehow become inactive. Leading to the conclusion that someone or something has somehow infiltrated and deactivated it. A group of Grims and Instruments were sent to reactivate it but they soon disappeared without a trace. Gia Panta The largest, tallest and most advance city on the planet. The city once used to get its energy from the planet. Many De’larin soldiers patrol the city, making sure no one dares to try and challenge the empire. Many useful items can be bought in this city. Transport vehicles like bikes and airships can be found in this large city. There are also many highroads and railways tracks. Hideout Indolentia's hideout lies beneath Gia Panta. This is where the small group plan their attacks against Inamabilis. Many useful items like potions and food have also been gathered here. The hideout is made out of mainly metal and spare parts from machines. The hideout is quite large. High Command This is the base of operations for all De’larin Military Forces. It’s a towering structure that’s meant to impress and intimidate. It also holds much of the military command structure and acts as the primary source of all military communications/coordinations. Stalum Street Stalum Street officially doesn’t exist. Unofficially, it is the “focal” point of the black market operations of Exalia. In a sense, there is no fixed location of the black-market. There is a presence of one hidden in every major city, ready to provide disparate buyers with their vices. The Stalum Street is located in Gia Panta, and most of it is owned by the Sons of Kings. Templar Academy An Academy is in the process of being constructed on the outskirts of Gia Panta, but it is still in construction. Occultus It was once a village in the higher mountains, but the Empire moved a research lab up there. The village disappeared soon after. After contact was lost with the base and the village, the entire area was placed under knockdown by the Tarot Council. The interesting thing about this lock-down is that the majority of the weapon placements face towards the compound, and not away. It’s like the Empire is more concerned about something getting out than in… The status of the village itself isn’t well known, but satellite observations have confirmed that it was attacked by something, and that the village has been burned. The research facility holds many secrets, information, and powerful weapons that were still under development. Such items would greatly enhance whoever’s capability to fight in this war or fetch an enormous price on the black market, but is it worth the risk? Area Zero Another of the Empire’s secret research facility… although everyone and their dog knows where Area Zero is at. Area Zero isn’t just a research facility it’s one of the strongest Imperial bases, and a critical Instrument Production and Storage Facility. The loss of this base would be nearly as bad as losing High Command. Area Zero is also responsible for all military forces in the Gesharian Plains. Pasarela This was once the Gato City-State, now it is little more than a ghost town since the Purge was enacted by the Empire around four years ago. Even though there were attempts to bury and burn the bodies, they were just too many and remaining bodies still liter sections of the city in various states of decay. To attempt was made to reoccupy the city since the purge and thus as been left abandoned. The Empire doesn’t monitor the area very much due to this reason. Several key buildings were destroyed, but the main bank seems to be undisturbed. The money and gold in there could make an individual exceedingly rich, or provide funds to a despite group… unless its already gone. There is no telling what or who has claimed this city as their own now. It’s best to travel with cautiousness in its empty streets. During the Purge After the Purge Category:World